Discovered
by Just a simple tinker fairy
Summary: The Government is always watching... What they didn't know is that it was watching them.. When their back is turned they strike and their hit is hard... This is a Percy Jackson fanfict about what would happen if the government found out about the demigods. hope you enjoy! :)


Okay so this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Please don't judge it too harshly, this is my first fanfic, well alright here goes nothing :) Please comment feedback! Thanks so much!

The Government is always watching we just didn't know that yet...

10:23 Person of interest spotted.

10:55 Ideal position of target

10:56 Target engaged

Nico walkin

g alone, his black hood pulled over his head, with his long shaggy black hair covering his eyes. Mostly he was unnoticeable at first glance, before you saw his hollow face, his dark eyes and his thin smirk that seemed permanently etched into his face. His thin hands stuffed into his pockets, potentially hiding his skull ring, but today it didn't. It seemed to be about eleven on that cold night when he heard something that couldn't be anything else. Something that seemed to echo and replay in the mind of Nico's over and over again. Something that was worse than any sound the underworld could make. The sound of Nico's nightmares... The yell of Percy.

"PERCY!" Nico found himself yelling. He turned on a dot and ran towards the yell. He blended into the shadows as if he was one. Maybe that's why it took them so long to notice him standing there once he arrived. The sight before him made him feel like a knife was going through his chest. There was percy his head hanging limply his arms secured behind his back. As Nico looked closer he realized that what kept his hands behind his back was something Nico had never seen before. They seemed to practically suck the water from Percy's body leaving him with barley enough to stay alive. _who are these people?! How are they.. How do they know about percy! What did they plan?! _he had to get percy out of there. Nico ran out and in a blind rage lashes out at the nearest guy. There was a buzz and Nico fell to the ground

There was a buzz of a walkie-talkie and the voice sounded, a deep gravel like voice that stuck in you're ears and made you fear for your life, "you got the boy?"

"Yes sir... But there's another.."

"Another? I thought jackson was the only one?"

"The boy ran to Jackson's aid when we were about to take him."

"Hmmmm" the man's voice rung through the foggy night. "Bring him in to... He might be... Useful in breaking him... If he cared enough to risk his life for Jackson they have to be close."

"Yes sir. Reporting at the office by midnight flat."

"I'll be looking forward to it. "

Nico woke up in chains. He scowled as he looked around. There was no shadows anywhere. _there goes my escape plan.._ he cursed under his breath. _what... What happened... Why am I here_ he thought bitterly to himself. He tasted a metal in his mouth and felt his lips turn into a scowl as he realized what had happened. Percy had been captured... Something... Shocked him... THEY TOOK PERCY! Nico felt his body fill with anger and jerked at the chains. As soon as he jerked at the chains the door flew open. Two men three times Nico's size. Nico looked at them and broke them down in his mind. The one on the right had dark brown hair, strong build, scar down the right side of his face, and by the way he walked he had weak knees. The man on the left had blonde hair, he had a very muscular build, stronger than the man on the right, and he had the same scar as the man on the right except the other side, same weak knees... _their faces were the same their builds were almost the same, same knee problems.. Brothers._ Nico decides. Slowly Nico's lips fell into a straight emotionless line but his eyes burned with hate.

He felt his lips heat up, it happened when he was ready to snap. "Look the little puppy's awake." The man with blonde hair said to his brother. Nico showed no emotion on his pale face. His dark eyes glaring deep into the two if them. His eyes were as cold as ice if not colder. "Yeah how cute. The little puppy ran to help his owner." Nico felt his lips slowly curl into a scowl, but then relaxes and goes back to emotionless. He tilted his head down letting it cover his eyes. He glared at them through his hair anger boiling inside him, making him ready to explode. Yet he had no other choice that to keep it under control. The man with brown hair grabbed Nico by his hair and jerked him to his feet. "Who are you and how do you know Jackson?" Nico smirked despite the pain of being lifted by his hair. "Wouldn't you just love to know" nico says in a deep emotionless voice. "You're going to tell us one way or another." The man with the brown hair snapped. "And how do you make me talk?" He challenges smirking. Nico is thrown onto the ground hard and dragged out of the room by his shirt collar it chocking him.

He was dragged into a room where percy looked up and shouted "NICO!" Nico's heart dropped as he saw percy. He was pale... Or as pale as you can be if you're a perfectly tanned son of the sea, his eyes were hollow, and he looked less like himself. "Well that answers the who are you." The guy with the blonde hair smirked and Nico gave a sarcastic smile and said with the same level or sarcasm in his smile "good job Sherlock you figured out my name!" Then his smile widened as percy continued with sarcastic enthusiasm "Someone give that man a good boy sticker!" That made the man with the blonde hair scowl.

Nico was to his feet dragging him over near percy so he was right in front of him. A button was pressed and a small section of the floor rose and it filled with water. Nico's eyes widened in fear as he looked at percy who tried his best to keep an emotionless face. Though he was scared for the younger demigod. "Now jackson how about you answer our question... Are their more like you?" Nico practically choked at the question they didn't know about him?! Ha they were dumber than he thought Percy's eyes locked with Nico's and there was a silent exchange between them It had been decided. Percy wasn't going to say no matter what they did to Nico or vise Vera.

"Jackson, I suggest you get to talking. Or I'm afraid your puppy may end up getting a bit hurt." Nico's face became red in a blush at being called Percy's puppy. The back of Nico's neck was grabbed as well as his arm and his head was slowly forced towards the clear tank of water, which he soon found out was cold. Ice cold, literally chunks of ice floated in the water. When Percy refused to speak they plunged Nico's head under the water he thrashed trying to get free of the mans grip, but to no prevail. Nico opened his eyes under the icy water and saw a strain on Percy's face 'he's trying to manipulate the water! But his restraints won't let him!' Nico thought to himself frantically.

Nico slowly felt his lungs start screaming for air, he couldn't be under for much longer. Just when Nico thought he couldn't keep it up any longer he was jerked up from the water. He gasped for air, But barley got any when they plunged him under again. Again he was put to his limit then jerked up from under the water. Nico coughed and gasped for air but this time didn't get enough air to last as his head was shoved under the water. The blonde haired man looked up at percy who was watching in horror as Nico thrashed under the water.

"I will lift his head when you tell me if their are more like you. Percy was now faced with a choice to make betray his friends or let Nico die. 'I am a son of hades I am not afraid of death. I am not afraid of death. I am not afraid of death...' but as the air faded from his lungs Nico's heart started to beat faster and fear filled him.

Hoped you liked it chapter 2 will to on its way soon! Thanks for reading! Pleaseee review! :)


End file.
